This invention relates to an automatic cash transaction using transaction mediums, and more particularly to a method and machine for carrying out the automatic cash transaction by applying particulars of the transaction as transaction inputs by a user touching a touch panel.
In a prior art automatic cash transaction method, required operation by a user is announced by means of audio guidance, as proposed in JP-A-55-13461. However, consideration is not taken on the occasion of operation by a visually impaired person who has no or little eyesight (referred to hereinafter as a visually impaired person).
Automated teller machines permitting easy operation by a visually impaired person are disclosed in, for example, JP-A-61-893, JP-A-61-256496 and JP-A-62-186359.
JP-A-61-893 discloses such a machine in which a visually impaired person can apply particulars of the transaction as inputs by operating keys on a handset provided on the machine. However, in the proposed machine, provision of such an additional special-purpose handset is essentially required. In the machines disclosed in JP-A-61-256496, a visually impaired person operates keys according to audio guidance announcing the classified transaction so as to select one of various operation modes classified by the kind of the transaction. However, JP-A-61-256496 does not make any novel proposal as to inputs of particulars of the transaction except the selection of the operation modes. In the machine disclosed in JP-A-62-186359, application of particulars of the transaction as inputs to a touch panel using the four corners of the touch panel is proposed. However, the user's skill is required for the application of such inputs.
Further, in the prior art disclosures, sufficient consideration is not taken on the prevention of possible pilferage of cash by another person when a visually impaired person handles the cash.
In the prior art automatic cash transaction method, the assignment of the kind of the transaction, the input of a personal identification number, the input of the amount of money, etc., are all performed by operation of keys by a user, although the required procedure for operation by the user is announced by means of audio guidance. In view of a variety of kinds of the transaction and also from the necessity for increasing the kinds of audio guidance, a method using a touch panel for operation guidance and transaction input application is increasingly employed in modern automated teller machine. However, because no consideration is taken on the transaction input means adapted to be easily operated by a visually impaired person, the prior art automated teller machine has had the problem that such a person feels much inconveniences in making required transaction using the machine.